Is this Love?
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Sakura bingung karena harus memilih siapa, ia suka pada Sasuke, tapi Naruto juga selalu ada untuk dirinya. Ia ingin sekali bersama Sasuke, tapi Naruto yang selalu menemaninya. Warning Inside, Smut, Lemon/Lime, Crack Pair, dan lain-lain. Di khususkan untuk Istri saya


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Crack pairing, OOC, Canon!, Lemon/Lime, Smut(?), Typo, dan yang lain**

**Pairing: Naruot x Sakura**

**.**

**..**

**Is this love?**

**..**

**. **

**Enjoy it!**

Setelah Peperangan, Sasuke memberikan sebuah harapan pada Sakura. Pemuda Uchiha itu sepertinya membuka hatinya untuk rekan setimnya saat Genin itu. Tetapi, Sakura sedikit ragu akan hal tersebut.

Entah kenapa hatinya berkata lain saat Sasuke memberikan harapannya pada dia. Sakura tak mengerti, dia terus terpaku dengan Naruto. Sosok pemuda pirang yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat. Seolah, pemuda itu adalah segalanya bagi Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu sedang merenung, ia duduk di taman bermain bagi anak-anak sipil Desa Konoha. Helaan napasnya keluar untuk kesekian kalinya, ia terus memikirkan kedua pemuda yang berharga baginya.

"Jidat!"

Zamrud Sakura bergerak, ia melihat Ino yang sedang berjalan ke arah dirinya. "Oh, Ino? Ada apa?"

Ini menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, ia melihat sahabatnya itu sedang duduk merenungkan sesuatu. "Kau sedang memikirkan...Sasuke dan Naruto?"

Sakura mendecih kesal karena Ino masuk ke dalam pikirannya. "Dasar kau pembaca pikiran!"

Ino tertawa kecil menanggapi ejekan Sakura, gadis itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Kau sedang dilema karena kedua orang itu kan?" Sakura mengangguk kecil mengiyakan pertantaan Ino. "Ikuti kata hatimu Sakura, kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan."

"Kau benar! Aku harus mengikuti kata hatiku!" Seru Sakura, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya. "Terima kasih Ino!"

Ino menggeleng pelan sambil menatap kepergian Sakura.

Baru saja berlari beberapa meter, langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia kembali memikirkan apa yang Ino katakan. Memang benar perkataan Ino tadi, namun ia masih ragu akan kata hatinya. Pertama, seorang lelaki yang disukainya, dan kedua adalah lelaki yang menemani dirinya setiap saat.

Sakura bingung, kedua lelaki itu sangat berharga baginya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Gadis itu menoleh, ia melihat sosok pirang yang sedang melambaikan tangannya disertai dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat khas darinya.

Senyuman itu membuat hati Sakura tentram.

"Naruto, ada apa? Bukannya kau akan belajar tentang tata cara menjadi Hokage?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal itu, ia tersenyum kikuk saat Sakura bertanya tentang hal tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku ingin libur sehari penuh sih, pelajaran itu sedikit membuatku pusing. Jadi aku meminta cuti pada Iruka-sensei."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan dari Naruto, memang benar kalau mau menjadi seorang Hokage, Naruto harus mempelajari beberapa unsur politik serta Ekonomi.

"Untung saja aku tidak ada niat menjadi Hokage."

"Geez, Sakura-chan lebih pantas jadi kepala Rumah Sakit." Sakura kembali membalasnya dengan sebuah tawa kecil, dan itu membuat Naruto tak kuasa untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Bagaimana kalau kita...umm, kencan?"

Sakura menghentikan tawanya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan kencan dari Naruto, wajahnya pun mulai memanas, rona merah tipis juga mulai menyelimuti wajah cantik milik Sakura. "Boleh. Ke kedai Ramen?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, hatinya senang karena Sakura menyetujui ajakan kencannya.

Keduanya pun berangkat menuju Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, di perjalanan ke Kedai itu, Naruto tak henti-hentinya berceloteh ria tentang pejalarannya sebelum menjadi seorang Hokage, dan Sakura menanggapinya dengan beberapa kata.

Sakura juga tak henti-hentinya memandangi sebelah tangan Naruto yang putus saat pertarungan terakhir melawan Sasuke. "Naruto, apa tanganmu sudah bisa dipakai?"

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya. "Sudah bisa, hanya butuh penyesuaian saja kok."

Setelah itu, keduanya sampai di kedai ramen favorit Naruto. Keduanya kompak memesan ramen yang sama, dan itu membuat mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Naruto, Sakura?"

Kedua remaja itu menoleh kebelakang, mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Sakura sendiri tak bereaksi banyak dengan kedatangan Sasuke, berbeda dengan Naruto yang bereaksi sedikit berlebihan.

"Diam, Naruto!" Ujar Sasuke dingin, membuat Naruto membeku seketika. "Aku kesini karena melihat kalian berdua masuk bersama, setelah ini aku akan ke kantor Hokage untuk memberikan laporan." Sasuke kemudian menatap Sakura. "Bisa kita bicara nanti?"

Naruto terlihat diam memperhatikan, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Ia senang jika Sakura sudah bahagia dengan kembalinya Sasuke, dia sudah menepati janjinya kepada Sakura.

Lain lagi dengan Sakura, ia malah bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Ia harus jujur pada Sasuke saat ini juga, ia tak mau membuat pemuda itu menelan pil pahit. Yah, walaupun Sasuke bakal menerimanya setelah ini.

Sakura sudah menentukan pilihannya.

"Baiklah, setelah kau menyelesaikan laporanmunpada Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua remaja itu. Suasana hening menerjang keduanya, mereka berdua makan ramen dalam diam.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan pergi sebentar. Paman, uangku ada di bawah mangkuk! Terima kasih ramennya!" Seru Sakura pada Teuchi, ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Sejenak ia menatap Naruto yang masih fokus pada Ramennya. Sakura pun tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ia kemudian mengecup pipi Naruto. "Sampai nanti Naruto."

Dan Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang diam seribu bahasa. Ia masih mencerna apa maksud dari kecupan Sakura tadi.

"Wah, wah, cintamu sepertinya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan ya?"

"Paman!"

**..**

**.**

Sakura berjalan ke kantor Hokage dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya, dia sangat senang setelah kencan bersama Naruto serta mencium pipi sang pahlawan itu. Sakura tertawa kecil saat Naruto diam setelah ia cium pipinya, sepertinya pemuda itu sangat senang akan ciuman di pipi.

"Sakura." Langkah gadis itu terhenti karena seseorang memanggil dirinya. Sasuke pun mendekati gadis merah jambu itu. "Aku ingin berbicara sebentar."

"Katakan saja Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura langsung ke intinya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya, keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sakura pun mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, mungkin ini sedikit membuatmu sakit hati. Tapi aku menolak untuk menikah denganmu Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, ia baru saja mendengar penolakan dari Sakura. Padahal gadis itu sangat menyukai dirinya, dan sekarang. "Tapi, mengapa?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Sasuke. "Ada seseorang yang selalu menemaniku setiap saat, terkadang orang itu aku temani jika ia sedang kesepian." Sakura mulai menceritakan tentang orang yang ia pilih. Ia tertawa kecil saat menceritakan beberapa hal yang mungkin tak masuk akal saat bersama orang itu.

"Dia, Naruto?"

"Kau benar, orang yang kusukai sekarang adalah Naruto." Sakura kembali berbalik menatap Sasuke, ia memberikan senyuman lima jari kepada pemuda Uchiha itu. "Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin bersama dia."

**..**

**.**

Naruto sedang tiduran di kasurnya, ia memikirkan apa maksud ciuman dari Sakura. Apakah Sakura mulai menyukainya? Atau, itu hanya omong kosong belaka?

Atau...

"Naruto!"

Si Pirang itu langsung terkejut saat sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya, ia kemudian bergegas untuk membuka pintu rumah barunya. "Sakura-chan? Ada apa?"

Sakura mengangkat kantong plastik yang dibawanya, ia menunjukkan itu pada Naruto. "Kita makan malam dengan Ramen."

"Hah?"

Beberapa menit berselang, setelah keduanya makan malam dengan Ramen. Naruto masih tak mengerti apa maksud Sakura datang ke rumahnya, dan mengajaknya makan malam seperti ini? Apa maksud gadis itu? Apakah ini...

"Sebenarnya, aku berharap bisa tinggal berdua denganmu."

Naruto dibuat terdiam saat Sakura mengatakan kalau dirinya ingin tinggal berdua bersama dirinya. Naruto memang pernah berharap kalau Sakura akan membalas perasaannya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar Sakura-chan?"

Sakura langsung menatap Naruto. "Memangnya aku orang asing," balas Sakura, ia langsung menatap Naruto intens. "Kau tahu, mungkin tinggal bersamamu tak buruk juga."

"Memangnya Sakura-chan mau?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto. "Memangnya, Naruto tak mau jika aku tinggal bersamamu?" Tanya balik Sakura. Bibirnya pun mendekat ke telinga Naruto. "Aku sih, mau saja tinggal bersamamu." Lanjut Sakura sembari meniup telinga Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto langsung mendorong Sakura untuk rebahan di atas sofa ruang tamu rumahnya, ia sekarang berada di atas tubuh Sakura. "Sebagai lelaki, Sakura-chan tahu kan apa konsekuensinya jika seorang gadis tinggal bersama lelaki?"

"Tahu, memang itu yang kutunggu."

Naruto tersenyum menatap wajah angkuh yang di keluarkan Sakura. Wajah Naruto mulai turun, kedua matanya mulai sayu saat turun. "Sakura-chan..." Gumam Naruto sambil memanggil gadis merah jambu itu.

Kemudian bibir mereka pun menyatu.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya, menikmati bagaimana rasa dari bibir Naruto. 'ramen,' batin Sakura tertawa saat merasakan ramen di bibir Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto, ia juga mendorong kepala pirang itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hingga psda akhirnya, Naruto melepas ciuman tersebut. Ia menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, lalu menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan dahinya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tinggal bersamaku? Setelah ini, tak akan ada yang sama loh."

"Aku tak keberatan, Naruto. Ini adalah keputusanku, bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Apapun maumu." Naruto kembali memberikan sebuah ciuman, kali ini di permukaan kulit Sakura. Pemuda itu memberikan beberapa bercak di leher putih milik Sakura, ia juga tak lupa meremas payudara Sakura, membuat gadis itu merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh saat bagian sensitif miliknya di remas.

Sakura juga merasakan sehuah gundukan yang menyentuh area sensitifnya yang lain. Tubuhnya mulai memanas akan pergumulannya bersama Naruto, ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahannya yang akan keluar. Dia juga takut jika ada orang yang mendengar desahannya dari luar.

Naruto menarik semua rangsangannya pada Sakura, ia kemudian menarik resleting pakaian Sakura kebawah, terlihatlah kulit putih bersih dari dalam pakaian berwarna merah muda itu. Pemuda itu menariknya hingga semuanya terlepas, mata birunya berbinar melihat kulit putih milik Sakura. "Aku tak tahu jika kau menyembunyikan hal indah ini."

"Aku malu bodoh!"

Sakura menutup payudaranya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sementara Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka gerbang yang menutupi bagian tubuh Sakura yang disukainya.

Dengan kekuatan yang lebih, Naruto mengunci kedua tangan Sakura di atas kepala merah jambunya. Pemuda itu tersenyum mesum saat melihat bongkahan daging yang menurutnya seksi itu.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan mesummu itu, Naruto!"

Naruto tertawa membalas pernyataan Sakura barusan. Ia kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke permukaan kulit Sakura, Naruto menciuminya serta menjulati bulir keringat yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Aroma citrus menguar dari tubuh gadis itu saat Naruto memulai aksinya.

Sakura kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan semua desahannya, akibat rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto, ia juga mencoba untuk melepaskan kuncian yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

"Baka Naru, lepaskan... Unghh."

Naruto melepas kunciannya, namun tak berselang lama ia kembali mangangkat salah satu tangan Sakura, kemudian kembali menjilati bulir keringat dari tubuh Sakura.

"E-ehhh, i-itu...ahhnn, Naru..."

Naruto tak memperdulikannya, ia terus menjilatinya sembari memasukkan tangannya ke dalam pakaian Sakura, Naruto meremas payudara Sakura dengan lembut.

"Naru..."

Naruto menarik jilatannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang saat ini sudah lemas karena rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto. "Aku bersumpah, kau membuatku candu Sakura-chan."

"Hah?"

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti sekarang. Mari kita lanjutkan!"

Naruto melepas semua pakaiannya hingga ia telanjang bulat, Sakura sendiri hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merona. Naruto menyeringai saat Sakura terus melihat bagian tubuhnya.

"Silahkan dipilih untuk disentuh."

"Eh, eh, a-aku...uhhh..."

Naruto masih menyeringai saat Sakura bersikap seperti itu. Pemuda itu kemudian melepas semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuh Sakura, hingga gadis itu telanjang bulat.

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi tahanlah!" Sakura mengangguk kecil, ia membuka kaki jenjangnya lebar-lebar sehingga Naruto bisa mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi itu ke liang senggama milik Sakura. "Aku mulai."

Naruto mendorong kejantanannya itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Sakura, pemuda itu meringis merasakan sempitnya liang milik Sakura.

Sementara itu sang gadis tengah menahan rasa perih yang melanda dirinya, kedua tangannya berada di bahu Naruto, gadis itu meremas bahu lebar Naruto untuk menahan rasa sakit saat kejantanan Naruto mulai masuk.

Dengan sekali hentak, Naruto mendorong pinggulnya. Pemuda pirang itu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil gadisnya itu, ia juga sedikit meringis karena remasan Sakura pada bahunya.

"Sakura-chan begitu sempit," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Diam!" Sakura mencibut punggung Naruto sebagai balasan atas bisikan pemuda itu. "Naruto, gerakkan pinggulmu."

Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, sembari ia terus memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura. Pemuda itu merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat kejantanan miliknya menggesek dindin rahim milik Sakura. Tak lupa, Naruto kembali memberikan bercak merah di leher Sakura.

"Ugh, Naru..." Sakura kembali melenguh nikmat, ia baru tahu jika kejantanan Naruto itu besar. "Ingatkan aku ahn, untuk memukul Sai," gumam Sakura kesal karena mengejek kejantanan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil, sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura menegang, pelukannya kepada Naruto mengerat, serta kedua kakinya yang memeluk pinggul Naruto. "Ahh." Sakura melenguh saat ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama. "He-hey, berhenti..."

"Tidak sebelum aku juga keluar," balas Naruto, membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, kali ini intensitasnya semakin dipercepat.

Sakura sedikit tersentak-sentak saat Naruto mempercepat gerakannya.

"Sa-sakura-chan!"

Naruto menusukkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam, ia mengeluarkan cairan putih miliknya. Sakura merasakan ada sebuah cairan hangat yang memenuhi rahimnya, ia juga merasakan cairan itu meluber keluar.

"Sakura-chan, aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu, baka."

Ucapan Naruto disela oleh Sakura. Pemuda itu kemudian mencium bibir plum Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu!" Keduanya pun berciuman setelah keduanya bersenggama.

**..**

**.**

**..**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bangun terlebih dahulu. Ia mengusap kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk akibat aktifitas tadi malam. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak dari ranjang Naruto, ia pergi ke dapur untuk mencari sesuatu.

Wajah Sakura langsung merona saat ia melihat rumah Naruto yang sedikit berantakan akibat mereka berdua yang melakukan aktifitas sex. Ia juga baru sadar jika pakaiannya sudah kocar-kacir di ruang tamu rumah Naruto.

"Na-nanti saja deh," ujarnya entah pada siapa, Sakura pun berjalan ke lemari pendingin, ia membukanya dan mengambil air dingin dari dalam lemari pendingin itu.

Di saat Sakura meminum air, ia dikejutkan dengan dua lengan yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Naru!"

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan," sapa Naruto yang tak lupa untuk mencium bibir manis milik Sakura. "Tadi malam sungguh luar biasa."

"Kau sendiri punya tenaga Monster."

Naruto tertawa akan Sakura yang kesal dengan energinya yang tak terkuras sama sekali. "Salahkan sendiri pada tubuhmu yang membuatku candu," balas Naruto, kedua tangannya mulai menjalar ke atas hingga sampai di payudara Sakura. Naruto meremasnya pelan membuat Sakura melenguh.

"Jangan nakal begitu!"

Naruto kembalu tertawa. "Maaf-maaf." Naruto meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Sakura. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita menikah? Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya Sakura-chan."

"Bagaimana ya?"

"Katakan Ya, ayo."

Sakura berbalik, dan memberikan senyuman manis pada Naruto. Ia mencubit hidung mancung Naruto dengan gemas. "Iya, iya, aku akan menikah denganmu nantinya,"

Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Mereka saling menggesekkan hidungnya masing-masing. "Terima kasih, sayang."

"Sama-sama."

**..**

**.**

"Sakura-chan, mantap-mantap yuk."

"TADI MALAM SUDAH, NARUTO!"

**..**

**..**

**.**

**A/N: Ini dikhususkan untuk Istri saya yang telah merawat saya dengan sepenuh cinta, ahahah. Maafkan kalau kurang, saya hanya bisa menulis ini saja.**

**Terima kasih, sampai jumpa.**


End file.
